Mondo's Last Stand
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Tanya gets a call from her sick grandmother and needs to go home. She doesn't tell anyone. She turns in her Zeonizer to Alpha and Zordon. Alpha and Zordon find a new Yellow Zeo ranger. During the battle the team will think it is Tanya, but then she says something and they will recongize her. Who is she? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Sick

Mondo's Last Stand

**I am writing this story for Greaser Angel. It will be Zeo, which I do not know well so if I mess up a little please don't be mad. I don't own Zeo or power rangers. The plot line is Greaser Angel's. So here we go….**

Chapter 1: Sick

Tanya was eating dinner with her friends; Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Jason. She smiled. She loved all of them to bits, but she was worried about her grandmother. She has been sick for months now and no sign of getting better.

Her cellphone rang from her room and she quietly went to answer it.

"Um, that's a little weird," said Jason," She is never that quiet when we eat dinner."

"I know Kat is supposed to be the quiet one," said Rocky, laughing. Tommy and Adam hit him the arms.

"We got him for you Jason," said Tommy. Rocky rubbed both of his arms. Jason smiled.

"Thanks," Jason said.

**Line Break**

Tanya answered her cellphone and said," Hello."

"Hello, darling," said her grandmother.

"Grandma, are you feeling better?" asked Tanya.

"No, in fact, I need you to come home so your older brother can go back to school," said her grandmother.

"Okay," said Tanya," I'll be there right before midnight." She started packing. Then she went back to the table. She picked at her food and was quieter than before. Everyone fell silent waiting for her to say something. _Hopefully something about that mysterious phone call_, thought Tommy.

"What?" asked Tanya.

"You're acting weird," whispered Kat.

"What do you mean?" asked Tanya.

"Like you aren't talking and you are picking at your food," said Adam.

"So?" asked Tanya.

"It's not like you. Not like you at all," said Jason concerned.

"Yeah, you are acting like Kat," said Rocky. Adam and Tommy hit him in the arm again. "Ow," he complained. Everyone chuckled, except Kat she was giggling.

"It's nothing, guys," said Tanya with her head down. She didn't like ling to them but she didn't want to tell them about her sick grandmother and that she had to go. _Maybe it will only be two weeks_, thought Tanya, but she had a bad feeling that she would never see her friends again.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Tanya packed her stuff in the trunk of her car. She got in and drove off. She quickly drove to the Command Center and handed over Zeonizers and then she started her journey to her sick grandmother's house. _I will miss them_, thought Tanya.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the New Yellow Ranger

Chapter 2: Finding the New Yellow Ranger

Alpha was freaking out because they lost a ranger. "Oh no! Oh no! What are we going to do? We lost a ranger! They are going to lose this battle! We are doomed," rambled Alpha.

"Alpha, find me a new yellow Zeo ranger now," said Zordon with a sigh.

"Yes, sir," said Alpha. He searched through all the possibilities. Most of the possibilities were out of the country. He had found a few off the planet and even more out of the Milky Way Galaxy. The two closet were Trini and Kim. Trini was at college, so Alpha ruled her out. Kim was a gymnast in Florida. So he ruled her out too.

"Sir, we have Kim and Trini, but both are busy with different things," said Alpha. Zordon told Alpha which one to bring here.

**Which one is it? Tell me a review who you think it is. I know who will be.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Yellow Ranger

Chapter 3: The New Yellow Ranger

Kim was sitting in her living room, when the room turned yellow and she felt herself transporting away. When she looked around, she was in the Command Center. She saw Alpha and Zordon.

"Alpha! Zordon!" shouted Kim, happily. She was wearing a pink shirt with yellow shorts, her two favorite colors.

"Kim, we are very sorry, but you need to be the new Zeo yellow ranger," said Zordon.

"What about Tanya?" asked Kim.

"She had to go home and take care of her sick grandmother," said Zordon.

"Oh," said Kim.

"Here's your morpher," said Alpha, and he hands her the morpher. She took it willingly and without hesitation. She was so excited. She could see Tommy again, but then she remembered the letter and the reason.

**How was it? Again this story is written for Greaser Angel.**


End file.
